Blessings and Heartache
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: The Daily Prophet doesn’t always print the truth about Albus Dumbledore but sometimes it does, their recent article will bring hope and then heartache to Minerva McGonagall.
1. The Daily Prophet

**Blessings and Heartache**

**Disclaimer:** Albus, Minerva and co do not belong to me, if they did I would be very rich and happy instead I am poor and happy.

**Summary:** The Daily Prophet doesn't always print the truth about Albus Dumbledore but sometimes it does, their recent article will bring hope and then heartache to Minerva McGonagall.

A/n: I know I should be working on my other chapter fic but this plot bunny came upon me and wouldn't go away until I started writing it. This first chapter is a wee bit short but I promise others that follow will be longer. I would really appreciate if you left a review. This chapter hasn't been beta read because I am too impatient to post and Ang will still be in bed when I have finished.

**Chapter One: The Daily Prophet.**

Xiomara Hooch, the Quidditch mistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry bounced in the staff room carrying a rolled up copy of the wizarding paper, The Daily Prophet. Her hawk like eyes glinted with mischievousness as she swept over to where her closest friend was sat and dropped the paper into her lap. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration mistress looked up from her book and stared at her friend before eyeing the paper suspiciously.

"Is there a reason as to why you have dumped this drivel on to my lap?" questioned Minerva.

It was a well known fact in the staff room that Minerva McGonagall did not read this particular paper, she found it misinformed and thought it to be ministry propaganda. She would much rather read the local Hogsmeade press or find out from Albus what lies the prophet had printed this time. Minerva, over the years had had many disagreements with the reporter Rita Skeeta. She didn't like how the former student got her stories and how she added bits to make the story juicier so it would sell more paper. Minerva did not buy the prophet out of principle.

"You sly thing!" stated Xiomara with a grin that the Cheshire cat would be jealous of.

"I am sure our esteemed Deputy Headmistress does not have a sly bone in her body," sneered Severus Snape from darkest corner of the staff room "at least, none that she would admit to."

"Severus dear," replied Minerva, a small smile playing on her lips "why would you for one moment think that your comments mean anything to me and the rest of the room, I merely find them lacking in humour and imagination."

Severus glared at his house rival while the rest of the staff tried to hide their smiles behind books and papers. Severus looked like he was about to retort but then thought better of it and returned to reading his book.

"Mara," asked Minerva who was sure that she hadn't done anything underhand recently "are you going to tell me why you think me sly?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Xiomara, who was slightly put out that Minerva hadn't confided in her.

"Tell you what?" asked Minerva with a sigh.

Xiomara reached down and picked up the paper from Minerva's lap, she unrolled it and then sat down opposite her friend as she read it out for the staff room to hear.

"Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts and defeater of Grindelwald has announced that he is to marry," began Xiomara, she was thoroughly enjoying the fact that everyone was looking at her and had their mouths wide open "he told us at the prophet that the chosen woman is a close friend whom he had known for many years, they have a lot in common including chess and transfiguration. He did not disclose this lucky woman's name but I think we can all hazard a guess!"

Minerva reached across and took the paper from her friend, it was front-page news and she saw a picture of Albus Dumbledore talking to Rita Skeeta. Minerva read the article to herself a few times, taking in what it was telling her.

"Xiomara," she said finally looking up and breaking the heavy silence that had descended on the room as she had read the paper "the prophet isn't known for printing the truth."

"Oh come on Min," said Xiomara as she jumped up from her chair "you don't have to be shy, we just want to offer you are congratulations."

Minerva paled; she didn't need their congratulations because she wasn't the one getting married. Why did they want to congratulate her? Did they think she was the woman Albus was to marry? Minerva shook her head; the article probably wasn't even true. Albus had not spoken to her about any woman in his life; she was unaware of such an arrangement. She was sure that if the article were true then Albus would have spoken to her about it before the paper printed it. She had only been playing chess with him the night before and he hadn't mentioned anything to her. There had been ample opportunity for him to tell her such news so it couldn't be true.

"He has to be talking about you!" said Xiomara with a smile "The love of chess, transfiguration and friends for a long time. I am so happy for you Minerva, it the most wonderful news."

"Congratulations Minerva!" said Professor Filtwick with a smile as he raised his cup of tea to her.

"I knew it would happen at some point!" pointed out Professor Sprout as she cried into her dirty hankie "It is such wonderful news!"

"I foresaw this!" said Trelawaney, who didn't mingle with the staff much "that is why I have joined you today. I wish you well Minerva dear!"

"Finally bagged your man!" said Severus with a twisted smile "A match made in Hogwarts!"

The congratulations flowed right through Minerva as she sat in silence, the article going over and over in her mind. Could the article be true? Did the prophet for once in its existence get it right? Could her friends and colleagues be right? Was Albus going to ask her to marry him? Minerva shook her head so she could think clearly, there was no way that the article could be true and she was certainly not going to be the bride. She smiled to herself and looked at her friends before speaking to them, she needed to set them straight.

"I thank you for your well wishes," she began "but they are not needed. I seriously doubt this article is telling the truth, Albus probably made some silly comment and Rita added her own spin to it. I am not marrying Albus, he had not asked me and I am unaware of him asking anyone else to do so."

"I don't know why you are being so secretive about it," said Xiomara "we have all known that the two of you were in love with each other, so obvious that it was almost sickening."

Minerva looked alarmed, she had always thought that she had been able to keep her feelings for her best friend hidden. She had been hiding them for years and it had become second nature to her, the thought of her colleagues knowing made her feel dizzy to the head.

"It is not like that!" defended Minerva

"We have seen the looks," added Severus who was thoroughly enjoying seeing Minerva squirm in her seat "there is no need to go all coy on us McGonagall, I think it sweet that love can be found at your age!"

"At my age?" snapped Minerva "I will have you know that love can be found at any age as long as the person is open to it, sadly I think love will bypass you because you have no heart!"

Severus placed his hand over his heart and gave a mock yelp of pain.

"You wound me deep!" he told her.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at Severus, she thought he was behaving like a child and had no time to be dealing with him and his ways. He was thoroughly annoying her and she wanted to wipe that smug, amused smile off his sickly pale face.

"I will tell you again," she said as she waved the paper in front her fellow staff members "you have it all wrong!"

Minerva sighed deeply as she heard them whisper between themselves, they didn't believe her, which frustrated her even more. Stories like the one about Albus were the reason that she didn't read the trashy paper, they took words and twisted them to suit themselves but she had to admit that part of her wished that it were true. The staff room door opening broke into her thoughts and she looked up to find Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway looking rather sheepishly.

"I see you have seen the paper," he said looking at the paper in Minerva's hand "may I have a word!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Gossip in the Staff Room

Blessings and Heartache 

A/n: Wow, I am so grateful for the reviews I received for the first chapter of this story. Thank you so much for taking the time to tell me your thoughts and how much you are looking forward to more, I really appreciate it. This chapter deals the excited staff response and only features a little of Minerva and Albus but the discussion is all about them!

Chapter Two: Gossip in the Staff Room 

Minerva felt her heart beating in her throat, she cursed her friends and colleagues for putting ideas into her head She rose gracefully from her chair and handed the newspaper back to Xiomara Hooch who grinning stupidly at her, Minerva had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at her friend as she walked past. Even though, Minerva knew she was moving gracefully across the room, her limbs felt somewhat heavy and it felt more of an effort than usual. She passed the happy and expectant faces of her colleagues and smiled softly at them, she was hoping that they were right because she loved Albus from a distance for many long, lonely years.

Albus Dumbledore was holding the door open for her, he didn't fail to realise the looks they were both getting and it amused him greatly. He was sure they had been discussing the article that had appeared in the prophet that morning and if they had, he was glad to see it had, had the desired affect. Once Minerva had reached him and stepped out into the corridor, he shut the door behind them and offered her his arm.

Meanwhile, back in the staff room Xiomara Hooch was out of the chair as soon as the door was shut. She rushed over to the door and opened it slightly, she popped her head out into the corridor and watched as the Headmaster and his deputy linked arms and swept down the corridor, their steps falling into the exact same rhythm as each other.

"They have their arms linked!" she told the room excitedly, her yellow eyes gleaming with excitement.

"They often do that," replied Severus with disinterest "we do that and I certainly do not want to marry you!"

"Thank Merlin for that," she replied, slightly hurt by his comment but deciding it wouldn't ruin her happy mood "I wouldn't want to marry a man like you any how, look at you with lanky hair and pinched in nose."

Severus closed the book he was reading and set it aside, he looked at the Quidditch mistress for a moment before pressing his fingers together. The staff knew from previous experience that he was trying to keep a lid on his temper, the staff also knew that despite the constant bickering between the two Slytherins, they both liked one another more than they let on. The staff often referred to the as the Albus and Minerva of the Slytherin world.

"Minerva did seem rather surprised by the article in the paper though!" pointed out Poppy Pomfrey.

"She was trying to fool us," replied Xiomara as she flounced around the staff room with her arms flapping slightly.

"You look like a ridiculous bird!" pointed out Severus with a smirk.

Xiomara ignored his comment and continued to wander around the staff room, unrolling the paper as she did and looked that the article again.

"It is obviously Minerva," she told the room "who else could it be? They have been dancing around one another for years now and I don't know about you but I was ready to knock their heads together, if they didn't do something about it before this Christmas!"

"I do believe that it has been in the stars for a long time," said Sybil Trelawaney from the darkened corner she was residing in "it was only a matter of time and now it happened. I foresaw all this but I remained quiet because Minerva doesn't respect my gift and has made it clear that she wishes to hear nothing about my inner eye. It is a shame that intelligent people can be so dismissive for things they do not understand!"

The staff remained quiet; most of them were like Minerva and didn't take Sybil seriously. She had been known to make a few correct predictions but they were few and far between, none of them knew why Albus still employed her but they simply accepted her presence like they accepted Peeves.

"They make a lovely couple!" squeaked Filtwick "They compliment one another perfectly."

"I wonder what the wedding will be like?" asked Professor Sprout "I could do the flowers, I have the perfect ones for such an occasion."

"It is bound to be the event of the year," stated Poppy "the decade even!"

"It will be lavish," said Xiomara "guests from all over the world will attend, the merpeople will sing, Minerva will wear cream and Albus midnight blue, unicorns will pull the carriage and they will honeymoon somewhere exotic!"

Severus let out a rare chuckle and shook his head; sometimes it was hard to believe that Xiomara had been friends with the head of Gryffindor for years.

"Xiomara," he told you "you know as well as us that Minerva McGonagall would not want a big wedding. She is private and does not like to show herself up in public."

"It's her wedding day though," snapped Xiomara, glaring at the potions master "every witch wants to be the centre of attention on her wedding day, otherwise what's the point on getting married!"

"Surely love is the good enough reason!" he pointed out, surprising himself with the usage of the word.

"You romantic Sev," she teased, flashing him a grin "the marriage of the most powerful wizard and witch of recent times isn't going to go unnoticed is it, it is going to be a huge event."

Severus knew that Xiomara was right; the marriage wouldn't be allowed to be a quiet, private affair. The Daily Prophet would be all over it, declaring that people had the right to read all about it since it involves the man who defeated Grindelwald. Everyone would expect to be invited even if they didn't know the bride or groom personally. The day wouldn't be about the couple pledging their love for one another, it would be about the food that was on offer, what the bride wore and who caught the bouquet. Knowing Minerva as he did, he knew she wouldn't want any of that because she liked things to be simple and she would only want close friends and family there. They were friends despite the inter-house rivalry; he admired her in some respects though he wouldn't tell her that to her face.

"She won't want a big fancy ceremony!" he told Xiomara, matter of factly.

"Well she will have to have one," replied the Quidditch mistress "that is what happens when you say yes to a man like Albus Dumbledore."

"We don't even know she has said yes!" pointed out Poppy who was trying to dispel the tension that was building up between the potions master and the Quidditch mistress.

"Of course she had," snapped Xiomara "she has loved him for years!"

"He might not even been talking about her!" said Binns, who until now had remained quiet.

"He is hardly going to be talking about Sybil is he!" she snapped, she was getting annoyed with her fellow colleagues and was more angry at Severus who was ruining her excitement.

Sybil opened her mouth to say something but after seeing the furious glint in Xiomara's eyes, she decided against it and decided to retreat back to her tower where she was safe from angry words and ridicule.

"I plan to throw an engagement party for them," she told the staff room "I would be grateful for the support and I am sure they would be touched to know that their friends and colleagues are happy for them and support them fully."

"If they are to be married," said Severus "I know that we will all be happy for them but as yet, nothing has been confirmed and to avoid hurt and embarrassment, the party shouldn't happen till we know the facts!"

"The facts are plain to see Snape," she bit back, using his surname instead of his first name "you just don't want to see them for some reason!"

"Madam Hooch, just because it is in The Daily Prophet does not mean it is a fact," replied Severus as he stood up and made his way over to the door "and besides Minerva hasn't even been named!"

Severus opened the door and stepped out into the corridor, before he closed the door behind him, he heard Xiomara call out "See you at the party tonight!"

Xiomara smiled at the rest of the staff and asked who was going to help her, a raise of hands met her approval and she quickly gave out the tasks for them to do, she was going to give Minerva McGonagall the best party of her life.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. A lot of explaining to do

**Blessings and Heartache**

**A/n: **Hello everyone, thank you to those who took the time to review the last chapter. I am glad you liked and Xiomara's over eagerness made you chuckle, I am with Severus on the matter though. This chapter hasn't been beta read because I am simply too impatient. I hope Miss Ang is feeling better today, she had a migraine yesterday! On with the next chapter then.

Chapter Three: A lot of explaining to do. 

Minerva let herself be swept along the corridor by Albus; she kept in step with him until they reached the stone gargoyle that guided the stairway that led to his office. They had slipped into a comfortable silence as soon as they had stepped out of the staff room; years of friendship had blessed them by not giving them uncomfortable silences to contend with. As she walked with him, her mind was on overload. She kept thinking about the article and what her friends and colleagues had said, it was becoming overwhelming.

Albus rarely gave interviews and to give one about his love life was practically unheard of, the paper had to be messing with words again so they could sell more papers. If Albus had met someone, Minerva would have known because there wasn't much he kept from her. She smiled to herself, her friends had vivid imaginations and she couldn't quite believe that part of her had believed them when they had jumped to conclusions.

Albus speaking the password to the gargoyle broke into her thoughts and she watched as the statue jumped aside and bowed slightly as Minerva walked by. She fought the urge to shiver has she felt Albus place one of his hands on the small of her back as she made her way up the stairs, he always did this when they made their way up to his office together. It always had the same effect on her though and that was why she wished the prophet had been correct in it's reporting.

Albus stepped in front of her as they reached the small landing before his office door; he opened the door and indicated for her to enter before him. She smiled and thanked him for his gentlemanly behaviour; she stepped in and was taken back by what she saw. Almost every available surface was covered with large red letters that were threatening to explode any minute. Minerva turned and looked at Albus with surprised, he was stood there with his shoulders slumped.

"Albus," she said softly "look at all these howlers!"

"They have been arriving since half five this morning," he told her "I barely have chance to open one before ten go off at once."

As soon as he stopped speaking, two howlers went off in unison.

"_**HOW COULD YOU"**_

"_**WHO IS SHE?"**_

The howlers burst into flames and the ashes floated to the floor; Minerva simply watched them and then looked around for anymore that were about to scream. She presumed that the howlers were sent in reply to the prophet article. Albus had been thee wizarding communities bachelor of the year for years now and he had picked up quite a following of lady admirers because of it. He received letters daily from witches of all ages declaring their love for him and even offering marriage proposals, Albus would always politely reply that he was unable to accept such offers but that didn't stop them from writing back. Minerva had even sat up with him in the small wee hours of the morning, helping him with his letters so he could get to bed and catch a few hours of sleep.

"_SHE ISNT WORTHY, MARRY ME!"_ went off another howler, making Minerva jump slightly.

"Oh Albus, how are you supposed to open all of these?" she asked with a shake of her head.

"I don't think Merlin himself, could answer that!" Albus replied as he sunk down into a nearby chair and sighed.

A dozen so or more howlers screamed open and Minerva had to cover her ears as screeches filled the room. She had only been in his office for a few moments and already she was getting a headache, she couldn't imagine how Albus had coped for so long stuck in this room with the howlers.

"Am I right when say," she began "that these have been sent to you because of the article in the paper?"

"You are right," he told her "as you always are!"

Minerva fought the urge to pull out her wand and floo straight to the papers headquarters and tell them exactly what she thought of them and how their stupid article had caused the headmaster even more stress. She could never understand why the paper never got into trouble for printing stories that had never happened, the paper has printed lies on more than one occasion and yet they were still running.

"That woman," started Minerva as she spoke out Rita Skeeta "has a lot to answer for, she can't go around printing interviews that never took place! You must report her to the ministry, look at the problems her lies have caused you!"

"_YOU CAN'T MARRY SOMEONE LIKE HER, WE ARE MEANT TO BE ALBUS!"_ screamed another howler.

"I gave the interview my dear!" he said quietly with a shake of his head.

Minerva felt her mouth drop open as she heard the words fall from his mouth, she couldn't believe it. Had he just said that he had freely given an interview to Rita Skeeta? Minerva cocked her head to the side and wondered if the screaming howlers had effected her hearing slightly.

"Pardon?" she asked again, she needed to make sure that she had heard correctly.

"I agreed to the interview," he told her "there was no trickery involved on Miss Skeeta's part. I sat with her and posed for the picture, all above board my dear."

Minerva looked at him over the top of her glasses, taking him in and realising that he was in fact telling her the truth. She couldn't understand why Albus would grant such an interview and with that woman no less, he couldn't stand her and the way she reported. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she felt the wind being knocked out of her as she realised that if Albus had given the interview then what was printed must have some truth to it.

"So it's true!" she asked, she hoped her voice didn't sound as wobbly as it did in her head.

"Partly!" he answered as he pressed his fingers together and rested his lips against them.

"_SO MARRYING MCGONAGALL ARE WE, SHE CANT MAKE YOU HAPPY!"_ screeched another howler.

Hearing her name startled Minerva even more and she didn't know where to look. She was aware that he was watching her and for the first in many years, she suddenly felt rather uncomfortable.

"Seems they guessed of whom I was speaking about!" he said softly.

Minerva's head shot up and she looked at him, her heart beating in her throat. He had been talking about her to Rita Skeeta, her friends had been right all along. He did feel more for her then friendship! He wanted to marry her! Minerva wanted to sing with joy and dance around the room.

"Oh Albus," she started but stopped when Albus raised his hand.

"I know my dear," he began "it was wrong of me to say such a thing to her. I can understand why you are angry with me and I hold my hands up entirely, I am in fault here and I deserve these howlers."

Minerva stepped forward and took his hands in her own and looked down at him, he looked so handsome. His bright blue eyes twinkled slightly, not as bright as they usually did but there was a glint of something there. How could he think she would be angry with him? She couldn't be happier! She would have preferred to have heard it from him rather than a trashy paper but at least it was out in the open now and they could move forward.

"I was speaking of you my dear," he continued, as he looked up at her "I thought it perfect thing to get them to leave me alone and who better to say I am getting married too than you?

Minerva looked at him, pulling her hands slowly away from him and crossing them across her front. She didn't know what to say to him now, she simply shared at him and willing him to take back such words.

"It is amazing how gossip travels!" he continued, "I didn't even name names and they chose you. Isn't that funny my dear, we shall laugh about this over chess! I made a throw away comment and look how it has evolved."

Minerva felt her heart shatter into hundreds of pieces, she felt herself breakout into a cold sweat and she fought in vain to fight back the hot tears that were stinging her eyes. She had never known Albus to be a hurtful type of man but he had certainly hurt her now. Was the thought of marrying her that funny! Did he see her as a joke? Minerva leant against the wall for support, she was thankful that he wasn't looking at her because he was bound to notice the unshed tears.

"Jokes are funny things my dear, aren't they?" he asked with a small chuckle!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Crumbling Around Her

**Blessings and Heartache.**

**A/n: **I will say that I am glad that most of you did not see that coming, I had three ideas for his explanation and that one was the one I chose. A couple of you have already guessed Albus' motives for saying what he did but that doesn't stop him for being a first class igit. I now present, the latest chapter and things don't get much better for Minerva (I hate hurting her like I am).

Oh in answer to a couple of questions, I am not aware of Hooch's official house so I used my artistic license to put her in Slytherin and also used when I made up the local Hogsmeade paper. Hope that clears it up for you! Thank you for your questions.

Once again, this chapter hasn't been beta read but if there are any major problems let me know and I will edit them.

**Chapter Four: Crumbling Around Her.**

Jokes were only funny when both parties found it amusing, jokes were not funny when they picked up on someone's insecurities and publicly humiliate them. Minerva was speechless as she stood leaning against the wall, his words playing over and over in her mind. She was trying to make sense of them, she thought she had known Albus but never in all her years as his friend, had she heard him be so cruel. She felt as though the man in front of her was a stranger, someone she did not know and certainly did not want to get to know.

She had to control her feelings, her tears; she refused to let him see her cry because of him. She was strong; she knew she could control herself for a few moments before her heartache overwhelmed her. She knew she needed to break the silence that had descended on the room; she needed to do it now before he picked up on something.

"A good joke Albus" she made herself say, the words didn't feel right coming from her mouth but they had to be said "a good experiment to see how gossip spreads, I am sure the corridors of the ministry of magic will be very much alive this morning with such juicy gossip."

"I am glad we share the same sense of humour!" he told with a chuckle.

"No we don't Albus," she replied as she made her way to the door, she hadn't meant to let him know about the hurt she was feeling "we differ quite considerably! Now I have to be getting on with some paperwork."

She walked from the office with her head held up high; she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of him seeing her crumble. She wasn't the type of woman who would crumble in public, there had been a few times when she had nearly lost control but she had managed to rein in her emotions before she lost control of them. She had always felt that as a teacher, it was wrong to let the pupils in her care, see her as her most weak because they would bound to play on it and then she wouldn't gain their respect and they wouldn't learn anything from her. She had fought hard to remain detached but the children she taught especially her lions, crept into her heart and overwhelmed but that was nothing to how Albus Dumbledore overwhelmed her.

She had known for years and had loved him nearly as long; he had been her teacher and then her mentor. They had stayed in contact while she worked as an auror at the ministry and then he had offered her a job at Hogwarts, she had grabbed the chance to work along side him with both hands and they had settled into a wonderful friendship. She wasn't quite sure when she had fallen in love him but she certainly remembered when it suddenly became clear to her. He had brought a woman to the school and was giving her a tour of the grounds when she had bumped into them. She had felt the green eyed monster take her over as she watched the woman touch Albus, lay her hand on his arm and flirt openly with him. Albus for his part had seemed to be enjoying the woman's attention and almost encouraged it. Her feelings had hit her like a ton of bricks and she had made her excuses, she had swept back to the school and had locked herself in her rooms for the rest of the day. Since she had discovered her feelings for him, they had only grown in strength but she had decided that she couldn't reveal such feelings for him because it could ruin everything.

She walked down the corridor; unaware of the looks she was getting from the portraits that hung on the walls. She walked right through Nearly Headless Nick and didn't even shudder when she did; the ghost looked after her in confusion and then floated away mumbling under his breath. She was still composed; she had to be until she reached the safety of her rooms. Only then, would she let herself crumble to the floor and pour her feelings out in the privacy of her own rooms. Her rooms seemed further away than before, she would usually be there by now and she was walking faster than usual but it was taking her longer. Had he moved them as one last joke? Was the castle playing cruel tricks on her? Wasn't she suffering enough?

Finally her rooms were in sight, the portrait of Godric Gryffindor had never been so welcoming and she quickly gave the password and practically ran into her rooms. The doors locking automatically behind her, strong silencing charms being activated. She didn't even reach her bedroom before she felt herself stumble and she fell to the floor. She didn't have the energy to rise from the floor; she gave into her emotions and sobbed her heart out. Her body shaking with her heartfelt sobs, the salty tears falling from her emerald green eyes and landing on the rug beneath her.

His cruel words echoed in her head, they were driving her to the brink of madness. They were taunting her as she cried harder, her body ached for her crying but her tears showed no sign of ending anytime soon. The floodgates had been opened and years of unrequited love hit her head on, she saw how she had wasted her life on loving a man that could never love her. She had loved a man who thought of her as a joke, her friendship to him had been a joke; she amused him for all the wrong reasons. She had never felt so weak before, the rug she had been standing on for years but been pulled from under her and she felt broken.

She never thought she would think of Albus Dumbledore as a cruel man but she did now, she felt cheated and used by him. How could he of thought that something like that would be funny, did he not know how cruel the Daily Prophet and people like Rita Skeeta could be. He hadn't given any thought to her feelings when he had decided to say such a thing to one of the malicious women, she had ever known. She was about to be made the laughing stock of the whole wizarding community just because Albus Dumbledore, one of the most respected wizards of recent age had made a passing comment. He would have to at some stage announced that he had only been joking and then she would just imagine the headlines that would dominate the paper.

Her sobs subsided and she managed to pull herself into a sitting position, she looked around her orderly room and sniffed loudly. Her life was so ordered, she was usually so in control of situations but this one, she felt powerless and that unnerved her. Her eyes fell upon a picture of Albus and her at a ministry function a few years ago, they both looked so happy and they looked like they were enjoying one another's company. Minerva remembered clearly that she had thoroughly enjoyed that evening out because Albus had been so attentive and they had danced so many times, he had turned other prettier witches away because he had promised that he would not leave her side throughout the whole function. He had kept to his word and for a short time Minerva had felt what it would have been like to have Albus Dumbledore as a partner, she had hoped that it had meant something. Gossip had been ripe the day after with the Daily Prophet once again printing a story about them both and her friends teasing her about it.

The picture taunted her like his words had done when she had been sobbing her heard out on the floor, she managed to get to her feet though her body still felt tired from the crying she had done. She walked over to the mantle piece and picked up the gold innate frame, she looked at the picture closely and fought back a sob. His blue eyes were twinkling brightly in the picture and for a while she had hoped that she had put that twinkle in his eye but now she knew that he saw her as a joke. The twinkle in his eye hadn't been put there by his love for her but out of amusement. Her long, slim fingers traced over his face before she threw the frame with the picture across the room. It hit the wall and smashed, the sound of the glass breaking gave her some satisfaction but it wasn't enough to fill the pit in her heart. The worse thing about the whole situation was that he didn't even seem to realise how his words had hurt her, he was oblivious to it and that showed that he obviously didn't care about her as she thought he had. Her world had just crumbled around her and he didn't even know.

TBC


	5. From the beak of a phoenix

**Blessings and Heartache.**

**A/n: **I don't condone violence but I certainly feel that Albus needs a good bonk on the head to make him realise what he has done. He might even get it in this chapter, you will have to read on and see.

Many thanks to those who left reviews of the last chapter, I appreciate and I am glad that you are enjoying the story. In answer to a question raised, I hadn't really thought of an age for Minerva in this story but as you have asked, I place her at the age she is in latter books by JK. I want to keep her as she is but add things (AD/MM) which JK hasn't. It has been said that muggle terms that witches and wizards age differently to muggles, Minerva is probably an middle-aged woman and all Maggie Smith fans will understand when I say 'She is in her prime'. Hope that answer's your question about my potterverse!

Once again, I haven't had this chapter beta read so if there are any major problems, let me know and I'll correct them. Many thanks in advance and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Look forward to hearing your thoughts ECT!

**Chapter Five: From the beak of a phoenix**

Albus Dumbledore was sat in a high-backed wing chair looking into the fire, his fingers were pressed up against his temples as he replayed the scene that had happened a few hours before. Once his deputy head had stormed out of his office, confusion had set in and Albus was at a loss of explanations to her reasoning behind it. Had given up on understanding women and their moods a long time ago because he could never seem to get it right and he knew when it was time to throw the towel in. He was sure that men were not meant to understand their female counterparts; they just needed to pretend to understand to get on in life. His father had told him when he was younger that even if men did read a woman right, the woman would deny it and say that something else was the matter.

Knowing Minerva as he did, he knew that she would not be happy when she read the article in The Daily Prophet. He had tried to get hold of her before the papers had arrived at the school but the owl he had given the letter to hadn't delivered it to Minerva because he kept coming back to the office and expecting treats. Albus had nearly lost his temper with the school owl; he couldn't understand why the owl was being so disobedient and not delivering the letter, as it should have. He had made a mental note to speak with Hagrid about the owl's behaviour. He had tried to contact Minerva through floo but she hadn't been in her rooms or in her office when had tried, after some careful thought he had decided to look for her on foot. He had stumbled across her in the staff room and couldn't help but smile at his employees face when he asked to see her. He knew that they had been school gossip for years and he also knew that the staff were far worse at gossiping that their pupils.

He hadn't been able to read the expression on Minerva's face when he had asked her to accompany him back to his office, usually her eyes would give her away but not this time. He had never seen that look in her eye before so hadn't known where she stood on that matter. He had dearly hoped she had seen the funny side to it because for years now they had laughed about the rumours and the gossip that followed them around. They had often done things on purpose when they knew they were being watched, it brought them both amusement. He had to admit that the amusement on his part had been put on to make things easier for himself; the rumours and gossip had been partly true. His feelings for his best friend were certainly more than he let on; he was in love with her. He had been for many years now and his feelings grew stronger with each passing year, he had managed to control them and settle for the friendship she gave him. It hadn't always been easy to settle for that, there were times when he wanted to pull her to him and kiss her passionately. Her friendship at time didn't seem enough but it was all she was offering, she might offer him more but he couldn't risk revealing himself only to get slapped in the face.

He sat back in his chair and looked at Fawkes once again, the phoenix was nesting on his perch and had one eye open, staring at Albus.

"What did I do wrong old friend?" asked Albus, he knew that his familiar could not answer him directly but Fawkes often let him know how he felt about certain things.

Fawkes screeched loudly and fluffed out his wings, Albus understood that Fawkes seemed to be just annoyed with him as Minerva was and that didn't bode well. Though he had gathered that Fawkes wasn't impressed by his behaviour, he had no idea what he had said or done to make Minerva snap at him and then sweep out of his office.

"Was it something I said?" asked Albus.

Fawkes cocked his head to the side and cooed. Albus stared at his brightly coloured creature and played with a sherbet lemon wrapper, all he had done was tell Minerva about the article in the paper. She might have been annoyed because he hadn't found her before the article was printed, he could understand that but he had tried to get hold of her before the paper was delivered.

Albus shook his head and sighed, he didn't even know what processed him to mention something as personal as the love of his life to reporter. They had been talking about the new changes that the Ministry of Magic were putting into action concerning muggles and then he had suddenly mentioned something about loved ones, the reporter had picked up on that instantly and the interview no longer became about the ministry. His brain hadn't engaged with his mouth as he spoke, spilling out things that weren't meant to be heard by anyone especially in such a manner. He had meant all the words he had said, for saying them, he actually felt better. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his weary shoulders and for a small amount of time, he felt free. He had only plummeted back down to earth when Rita had announced that this story would make front page news and would cause a scandal, he realised that Minerva would read the words and know it was about her. He couldn't have her find out like that, it was improper and not how he wanted to confess at all. Thinking quickly on his feet, he came up with the idea that what he said was simply a joke and didn't expect anyone to take it as seriously as they did. He would say that he was conducting a social experiment to see how rumours spread; he would say that he was trying to teach all his pupils what damage rumours could cause. It seemed like the perfect get out clause.

"I don't understand why she would take umbridge at a joke," he said out loud "as far as she is concerned, it's a joke with no meaning at all. She can't be that annoyed with me because I didn't tell her straight away!"

Albus failed to notice Fawkes rolling his eyes before nestling his head under his wing; the phoenix quickly fell asleep and left the headmaster to his musings. Albus hadn't expected this reaction to his news at all, he had expected her to laugh and then throw down the gauntlet of a game of chess. He had expected her to behave like this, if he had told her the truth and said that she was the woman he was talking about. He also would have expected a slap across the face, if he had told her that he loved her more than anything in the his world.

Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts was completely clueless when it came to Minerva McGonagall. He had no idea what he had done and no idea how to make it up to her. He would have to leave her alone for a bit to cool down and then perhaps then, he could find out what had upset her so.

TBC


	6. A Party Fit for the King and Queen of Ho

**Blessings and Heartache.**

**A/N: **Just want to say a thank you to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter of this story. Your comments mean a great deal and I am glad to know that you are enjoying this so much. Sorry it's been a while since the last update. I am hopefully back on course with my writing now, though I am not very happy with how this chapter turned out.

Many thanks to Ang for beta reading this chapter for me, she is a star!

**Chapter Six: A Party Fit for the King and Queen of Hogwarts.**

Xiomara Hooch was rushing around the staff room as if she were being chased by a wild stampede of hippogriffs, her black Quidditch cape billowing behind her as she went about her tasks. With the help of most of her fellow teachers, the staff room had been transformed from a dull meeting room to an Arabian style room with lavish pink, orange and red silk drapes on the walls and at the windows. Incense was burning throughout the room and an array of Turkish snacks was laid out on the table nearest the bookshelf that had been hidden from view by an orange silk drape. She was very pleased with what she saw in front of her and it would be an engagement party to remember. She had even managed to convince Severus to make some punch but he only agreed to do it to stop Hagrid from making one and rendering the staff sick for days after.

The other members of staff had returned to their rooms to get changed for the party while Xiomara was on lookout for Albus and Minerva. She was also waiting for Severus to return with the punch. She was sure he was keeping her waiting to annoy her but she wasn't going to let him get to her, not after all the trouble she had been through to get this party arranged. The door opened and in walked Severus with the never-ending punch bowl. She watched as he looked around the room in horror.

"Woman," he cried dryly "have you opened Hogwarts up as brothel?"

"Good taste is wasted on the likes of you Sev," she replied with a grin. "Tell me, how do you know what a brothel looks like anyway?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out," he answered, shooting her a glare to rival Minerva's. "Do you seriously think this is going to go down well with Minerva?"

Xiomara couldn't see why not. It was all a bit of fun and they were celebrating a happy event so Minerva was bound to let her hair down and enter the spirit of things. Xiomara knew that Albus would adore what she had done to the staff room. It matched his personality and his sense of fun. She knew that the Headmaster would not hold himself back. He was bound to be the life and soul of the party even more so since he was newly engaged.

"It's a party, Severus. It's about having fun and celebrating," she told him. "I know these concepts are foreign to you but must you spoil it for everyone else?"

"I am just saying that if you know Minerva as well as you say you do," he countered "then you know she wouldn't like all this! And what is that ugly thing?"

He pointed at a grotesque statue that stood beside one of the drape covered windows.

"It's a statue to represent love and fertility!" she told him proudly.

"It's pornographic!" he said looking at it "Minerva will hate it!"

"If you can't say anything nice," she snapped, "don't say anything at all. Go and put that punch over there."

Madam Sprout had walked in unnoticed while the Potion Master and the Quidditch mistress were snapping at another. She shook her head and smiled. They were nearly as bad as Albus and Minerva when it came to flirting with one another. Xiomara had admitted after too much firewhiskey that she was attracted to Severus Snape. Minerva had nearly fallen off her chair when she had heard her friend admit such a thing and had spent the rest of the night asking Xiomara, why?

"Have you two finished flirting yet?" teased Sprout.

"I don't like him!"

"She makes my skin crawl!"

"I'll take that as a no then," answered a bemused Sprout. "Where do you want these flowers, Xio?"

Xiomara swept past Severus without even glancing at him and showed Madam Sprout where she wanted the flowers put. She wanted an arrangement in every corner and one on the table where the food was. The flowers added the finishing touches to the room and Xiomara was very happy with how it looked. She couldn't wait to see Albus and Minerva's faces when they walked in. She suddenly remembered that she hadn't put the banner up over the fireplace. She dashed over and unrolled it. It was a crisp white sheet with red italic writing wishing Albus and Minerva congratulations and it even played the wedding march every time someone said congratulations. Pulling out her wand, she levitated the banner up and pinned it to the wall above the fireplace.

"It's crooked!" stated Severus.

"Shut up!" she snapped "Go and wash your hair for the party!"

"How are you going to get them down here?" he asked, ignoring her comment about his hair.

"I am sending owls with letters saying that I need to see them because you want the Slytherin quidditch team to practice everyday. Merlin they need it but it's not possible for them to practice so much but you won't see reason."

"I will have you know that my quidditch team could knock spots and stripes off the other teams," he said jumping to his houses defence. "And I refuse to be involved with this scheme of yours when we don't even know for sure they're engaged."

"They are my house team as well Sev," she replied "but they need to pull something sspectacular out of the hat this year and it's too late because the letters are on there way."

Severus stormed out of the staff room, mumbling something under his breath and it sounded like he was cursing Xiomara. Xiomara gave Sprout a triumphant grin and transformed her practical flying robes into something more in keeping with the rooms' theme.

"This is certainly fit for the King and Queen of Hogwarts!" Xiomara stated as she clapped her hands together excitedly "Minerva will definitely make me her maid of honour now!"

"Xio," asked Sprout, she didn't want to ruin her friends' excitement but she was concerned slightly by what Severus was saying. "Are you sure they are engaged?"

"Oh Sarah, don't you start," she replied. "It is the only possibly explanation. Why aren't people happy for them?"

Severus had frustrated her and now one of her closest friends was questioning her. She couldn't wait for the party to start and Albus and Minerva to confirm what she knew for sure. She didn't have much time to consider anything else because the staff room door opened again and in walked the rest of the staff. Severus wasn't among them but then she hadn't expected him to be because he was put out that he didn't come up with the idea himself.

"You all look wonderful!" squealed Xiomara, as she took in their outfits. "This is going to be a great night!"

"When are they arriving!" asked Filtwick who was dressed as a sultan.

"Soon," said Xiomara "now everyone in your positions."

Xiomara held her breath as the door opened again and Albus Dumbledore stepped into the staff room. He was taken back by what he saw and jumped slightly when they all shouted congratulations at him.

"Where is Minerva?" Xiomara asked in confusion.

"Erm, I don't know!" answered Albus, as he looked around the room and smiled to himself.

"Oh its all gone wrong," moaned the Quidditch mistress. "Go back outside and wait for her then come in together."

"Xiomara," began Albus holding his hands up as soon as he caught sight of the banner above the fireplace. But before he could say anything the door opened again and in walked Minerva.

Party streamers were let off again and everyone shouted congratulations. The banner started playing the wedding tune. Minerva stood in the doorway. She looked around the room and then at Albus before leaving the party before evening stepping into the room. Everyone looked at Xiomara and then at Albus who shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"I am afraid there has been a misunderstanding," he eventually said.

To be continued.


	7. Drowning her sorrows

**Blessings and Heartache**

A/N: Minerva will be OOC in this chapter and she is like this because of how she is feeling about Albus and the party. You might not agree with how I am writing her but a broken heart can make people act differently so please don't be too angry with me for this chapter.

Many thanks to everyone who read and took the time to review the last chapter. I am grateful.

Thank you to Ang for beta reading this chapter for me. You're a star!

On with the chapter then. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven: Drowning her sorrows**

Minerva didn't know where she was headed but she knew that she needed to get away from Hogwarts, her friends, her colleagues and Albus Dumbledore. She had felt sick to the stomach when she had walked into the staff room and saw how it was decorated. She had felt sickness consume her when she heard the banner play the wedding march. She had seen Xiomara dressed brightly and standing beside her was the man who had made her the laughing stock of the wizarding community.

He was simply standing there with a bemused smile upon his face. She felt as though he was enjoying himself immensely at her expense and it hurt her more than anything had ever done. She had seen the happy faces of her friends and colleagues and couldn't help but think that maybe they were in on the joke as well. She placed her hand on her chest and sniffed loudly. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of her tears.

Minerva swept out of the school and hurried down the stone steps that led onto the grounds of the school. It was the place she had called her home for years but now it felt alien to her. She felt as though she didn't belong inside its' walls. She felt as though all the years spent inside had been wasted and that she had forgotten how to live without it and the people inside it. She turned and looked up at the stone turrets. The grey walls that dominated the landscape around her seemed forbidden to her now and she turned and ran down the stone path. Her green robes billowed behind her as she ran, the wind whipping at the fabric and creating a tune that only she could hear. Her boots clipped at the stones beneath her feet. Pebbles sprang to life as they were kicked through the air, only to land on the soft grass that Hagrid kept tidy.

The gates that kept her from the outside world came into view and she had never been so glad to see them. They sprang to life as she approached and opened slightly. She squeezed out and stood with her back to them as they closed. She didn't want to look at Hogwarts again that night. She didn't want to be reminded of what lay on the other side of the grey, cold walls. She heard the gates close behind her with a clang and she walked forward.

The moonlight lit her path to Hogsmeade and as she grew near the town, the sounds of the nightlife overwhelmed her senses. She could hear laughter, chatter and singing and knew the sounds were coming from where she was headed. As she entered the thriving town, she looked bitterly at young couples that were walking through the street, holding hands. Most of them greeted her friendly and for her part, she plastered a well meaning smile on her face and bid them a good evening. The Three Broomsticks appeared in her line of vision and she smiled. She wanted to wash her hurt away and hide away from the world. She knew that she would be spotted and people would come to her but she didn't want to make her way to The Hog's Head. Aberforth would be there and she didn't want to catch something from the unclean glasses he stocked.

She pushed opened the door to the pub and was hit by the warmth flooding from within. It seemed more rowdy than usual and there seemed to be twice as many people in there as a normal night. She sighed in defeat. There was no chance of her getting a seat now, which was a shame because she could easily fade into the background with so many people in attendance.

"Excuse me," came a voice to her left "you are welcome to have this table. I am leaving soon."

Minerva craned her head to the side and she saw two large brown eyes looking at her with interest. The eyes belonged to a middle-aged wizard with brown hair and greying around the temples with a bright smile that was welcoming and friendly.

"Thank you," she replied "that would be most kind! I'll go and get a drink and leave you to get ready. There is no rush mind you. I believe the queue to be served will be awfully long."

"No, please sit with me," he urged. "There is no need to wait till I am gone before you sit. You might lose your seat to those people who have been eyeing this table all evening. I still have half a bottle of firewhiskey, if you're a whiskey drinker."

"I couldn't" she said, putting her hand up slightly.

"Why not?" he asked with a smile. "I do not intend to pounce on you or do anything improper. As I said, I am heading off soon."

Minerva looked at the man and sighed inwardly. She supposed he was right and perhaps a small bit of company might be a good thing for a while. He seemed a nice enough gentleman and she could handle herself if anything she wasn't comfortable with happened.

"Since you insist," she said as she sat down elegantly "though I am not usually a whiskey drinker."

"I thought so," he answered. "I see you drinking something like gillywater or maybe some punch at functions."

"Yes!" admitted Minerva rather surprised that he had guessed what she drank on the first attempt. Not even Albus had managed that.

"By the look of you," he added "you look like you need something a bit stronger. Firewhiskey?"

Minerva recoiled slightly in shame. Did she really look that bad? She hadn't checked her appearance before entering the pub and so she had no idea what she looked like. She knew her eyes were slightly red and puffy from the crying session she had had in her rooms but that had been a few hours ago.

"You do not look bad," he said as though he was reading her mind but she didn't feel anyone invading it. "It's a look in your eyes. I think a person who is going through the same thing as another can pick up on it more than other people."

Minerva felt slightly enraged that this man was talking to her as though he knew her and knew what she going through. She doubted that he was going through the same thing as she was. She eyed him suspiciously and tried to see what he was getting at. He was looking at her with sad eyes as well and she suddenly felt curious.

"I am sorry for prying," he said with an apologetic smile. "I have no right and besides, I haven't even introduced myself. I am Gray, Gray Thomas."

He held out his hand and Minerva did the same. He caught her by surprise as he lifted her hand to his lips and brushed them against it before lowering it again.

"Minerva McGonagall," she said as she fought the blush that was threatening to creep upon her porcelain coloured cheeks. "Nice to meet you, Mr Thomas."

"I would be honoured if you would call me Gray," he said with a grin. "Mr Thomas makes me feel ever so old."

Minerva smiled at this. She shook her head and agreed to calling him by his first name. They talked over the chatter in the pub and she found out a lot about him through their conversation and over their drinks. Gray Thomas was about to open his own Apothecary shop in Hogsmeade. He had been working in one in London but had felt the urge to branch out on his own and thought Hogsmeade was a wonderful place to start his business since it was near Hogwarts. He was married to a muggle woman but they were divorcing because he learned she was having an affair with a postman. He explained to Minerva that a postman was like an owl but a muggle. Minerva didn't have the heart to tell him that she knew about postmen so she simply smiled and told him how fascinating muggles could be at times. He had a daughter who was showing magical tendencies and it had been decided that she was to live with him since he understood what was going on and could help her. His mother was currently looking after his daughter because she felt that he needed a break and for that he was grateful. Minerva discovered that he shared her passion for books and in particular, muggle thrillers, and they happily discussed the intricate details of crimes that had been solved in such books and how obvious some had been.

The half full bottle of whiskey had been emptied and he had gone up to order another one. He had convinced Rosmerta to deliver it to their table and when she came to the table she gave Minerva a curious look and Minerva simply smiled and nodded. She was enjoying her night immensely and Gray was fantastic company. She was feeling slightly tipsy but that didn't prevent her from accepting top ups.

"So Minerva," asked Gray as he reached over and touched her hand gently "tell me why you are sad?"

"I believe that I am seen as a joke to the man I adore," she replied, surprising herself with how open she was being with a man she had met only a few hours ago. "I have come to believe that I have wasted my life on a man who doesn't deserve my love. He made a public joke at my expense and expects me to laugh along with him."

"Oh Minerva," he said sympathetically "how terrible. No one has the right to make a joke at the expense of others. It is cruel and it seems that he is not worthy of you."

"I never thought him to be cruel, Gray," she told him. "I have known him for years and this action by him has come so out of the blue and is so hurtful."

She watched as Gray moved closer to her and took her small hand in his slightly larger one. She felt his thumb caress the palm of her hand and she tried to ignore the feelings that simple touch was invoking in her.

"He doesn't deserve you Minerva," he told her. "Merlin, if I was lucky enough to have your love I would treat you with the utmost respect because you deserve it."

Minerva felt herself blush at his words. She knew she should be telling him to stop and that she should make her excuses but she wasn't going to deny that his attentions were making her feel good. She was craving this attention and though it wasn't from the man from whom she wanted, Gray Thomas was a wonderful man who kept her attention and seemed to like her. She knew that if the drinks hadn't been consumed though, she would not be focusing on his lips and wondering how he kissed.

"Minerva?" he asked, realising that she wasn't completely listening to him but looking at something. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh Merlin no," she answered with a giggle. She was never one to giggle but she had to admit that it sounded rather musical.

She looked at his lips again. She wondered how she would feel if she felt his breath on her neck, his hands roaming over her body and his kisses trailing down her neck and down the valley between her breasts. She could feel her body reacting to her thoughts and she wiggled slightly on her seat to try and get rid of the tingles that were threatening to take a firm grip on her.

"I think I need to get some fresh air!" she suddenly said.

"Let me walk out with you," he said standing up and swaying slightly. He chuckled before saying "maybe that should be sway out with you!"

Minerva giggled again and took the arm he offered her. She rose as gracefully from the seat as she could and allowed Gray to lead her from the crowded pub and out into the night air.

"I have enjoyed tonight immensely Minerva!" he told her as they stood by the statue of Nicholas Hogsmeade, founder of the town, which dominated the town centre.

"As have I Gray," she replied. She looked into his eyes and made herself refuse to cast a glance down at his lips, which she wanted to feel on hers.

She felt something stirring inside her as she felt his hand cup her cheek. She leaned into his hand and smiled.

"I meant what I said Minerva," he told her. "If I had your love then I would not make fun of you. I would love you in return."

She felt a tug at her heartstrings as she heard him speak the words. Her sorrow felt lifted and she closed her eyes. She sighed as she felt his lips press softly against her lips. She didn't resist him and she sought his comfort and let herself be pulled into his embrace. His kiss was soft and gentle, loving almost and she kissed him back, all the time pushing all thoughts of Albus Dumbledore out of her head.

TBC…..


	8. The Morning after the Night Before

**Blessings and Heartache.**

**A/n:** Sorry it's taken me a while to update, things got in the way but here is the next update. This isn't the longest chapter ever because it is more of a filler chapter to help things tie in together but it does lead up to something big. This hasn't been beta read because Miss Ang has guests this weekend and I don't want to bother her.

**Chapter Eight: The morning after the night before.**

Albus Dumbledore looked at his reflection in the wall length mirror that had been a gift from his dear friend Armando Dippet when he had taken over as Headmaster, he was planning to give it to the next head teacher of Hogwarts when the time came to hang up his robes. Albus wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled, he had to admit that he did look rather good for his age though he would never admit to that to anyone apart from Fawkes. He was wearing deep purple robes with a splash of red around the cuffs and the hem, these robes were Minerva's favourite and were bound to make her smile for long enough so he could convince her that he was deeply sorry for his actions.

Last night, Albus had had to explain to his employees that they were mistaken in their congratulations and that he had simply been pulling Rita Skeeter's leg when he had said what he had. At one point of his explanation he was saw he had seen a look pass between Poppy Pomfrey and Xiomara Hooch and then Poppy gently placing her hand on the Quidditch mistresses arm to prevent him her drawing her wand. Albus couldn't help but think that hexing him because he had wasted their time rather harsh but then Xiomara had gone to a lot of trouble. Severus Snape had arrived soon after Minerva had left; he had looked at Xiomara with a triumphant glare and sat down. He shook his head as he heard Albus explain and then carried on reading the book he had brought into the staff room. The mood in the room had changed considerably and Albus had felt like an outsider, he bid his farewells and thanked them all for caring enough to believe rumours and put a party together for him. He apologised for any trouble he caused and told them to enjoy the party anyway since they had gone to all the trouble preparing it in the first place.

He had left the staff room and had pressed his ear against the door; he had heard mumbles and the mention of Minerva's name several times. He had also heard Xiomara curse him loudly while Poppy tried to calm her friend down. He smiled when he heard the nurse tell Xiomara that if she didn't quiet down, she might be out of a job. Albus had been perplexed by Xiomara's reaction to what he had said, she was angry with him that was for sure and she showed it more visibly than Minerva had.

Fawkes flying by brought into Albus' thoughts of yesterday, Albus turned to watch his familiar land on his perch and turn his back to him. Fawkes had been behaving strangely for the last few days and Albus didn't have a clue what was the matter, it wasn't near his burning day and Albus hadn't forgotten his birthday. Not even a sherbet lemon could convince the phoenix to acknowledge Albus. The only time he would do something was when Albus had pulled out the tin of ginger newts that he kept in his desk draw for when Minerva popped by for afternoon tea.

"Fawkes?" asked Albus as he approached the gold perch that Fawkes was sat upon, "Are you ill?"

Albus knew that the phoenix wouldn't answer him as a human would but for a long time now they had been able to converse through a series of looks, soft coos and shrill squawks.

"Fawkes, this attitude does not help us get along," started Albus, pointing a long finger at his phoenix and trying to look stern "now what is the matter with you?"

The phoenix cocked his head to one side and regarded the wizard who he had been with since the day he was born. Albus couldn't help but feel that Fawkes had been spending too much time with Minerva because he was now mimicking the infamous glares that she was known for. Fawkes ruffled his feathers and then tucked his head under his right wing and promptly fell asleep leaving a very disgruntled Albus staring at him. Albus threw his hands up in frustration and walked away, mumbling something about phoenix's being worse than women.

The large gothic style grandfather clock that dominated the far left hand corner of his bedroom chimed loudly through the room. Albus brushed his robes down and checked himself one more time in the mirror before heading along the corridor. He was going to see Minerva, he was going to set things right with her and then write to the newspaper and put Rita Skeeter right. He had dared go after Minerva last night, he knew that it was best to let her cool down before attempting to apologise. He had wanted to go to her rooms last night but an impromptu visit from Alastor Moody had held him up. He hoped that because she had, had chance to sleep on it then she might be more willing to talk to him and let him explain a few things. He knew he had completely mucked things up, he knew this had happened because his courage had failed him again and so the mess he was in was down to him and no one else.

As h walked along the corridor, he spotted Severus Snape sweeping down the corridor with his black robes bellowing out behind him as he walked. It was rare to see Severus along this part of the school; he usually preferred his dungeons and the occasional visit to the staff room.

"Good morning headmaster!" greeted Severus with a curt nod

"Ah Severus," replied Albus "morning to you as well. A rarity to see you in this part of the school."

"I was merely collecting on a small wager I made with Madam Hooch yesterday," answered Severus with a small smile, "she wasn't overly happy, I managed to escape without being hexed. I doubt I would say the same for you, if you should happen to bump into her."

Albus chuckled and nodded his head; he had no intention of bumping into Xiomara Hooch just yet and would do anything to avoid such a confrontation with her.

"Thank you for your warning Severus." Albus responded gratefully

The potions master simply nodded and then continued along the corridor, away from Albus and away from the sparks that would bound to fly in the next few minutes. He turned slightly to see the headmaster continuing on his way to were the deputy heads rooms were. Severus couldn't decide whether Albus Dumbledore was a very brave man or a very stupid man.

Albus reached the portrait of Hogwarts at night and stood before it, he had loved this picture when he had been a student and had asked Armando if it could be moved to guard his rooms when he came to teach at Hogwarts. Minerva had kept it there as well and a magnificent portrait of Godric Gryffindor guarded the other entrance to her rooms.

He looked around and once satisfied that no one was lurking in the corridors, he spoke the password to her rooms.

"A cat by any other name!"

The portrait sprung open and Albus stepped inside, this entrance led to her living rooms while the other entrance led into her small study that was crammed with books and all sorts of practical bits and pieces. He found himself in her rooms and privy to a sight he thought he would never come across.

A man with brown hair was sat at Minerva's table fixing breakfast; he looked like a distinguished wizard with his greying around the temples and manly features. Albus couldn't help but stare at the man who was dressed in a blue dressing gown, Albus had never come across this man before and Minerva hadn't mentioned anything about a man in her life.

"Minerva!" called the man, still unaware of Albus' presence "breakfast is up."

"Just coming Gray," came the enchanting voice of Minerva McGonagall from out of the bathroom "nearly done."

Albus began to back slowly out of the room, he didn't want to draw attention to himself but unluckily for him, Minerva chose this time to appear from the bathroom and she noticed him immediately. He watched as her eyes darkened and her body stiffen slightly at his presence.

"I am sorry for intruding!" he said quickly before exiting the room before she could say anything.

TBC….


	9. You have no right

**Blessings and Heartache**

A/n: Hello everyone, thank you very much for all your reviews. I am glad you are all enjoying this story and I am also glad that no one saw what happened in the last chapter coming. I will say this though….all is not what it seems. This update isn't exactly the longest update but it gives a bit of the plot, I hope you enjoy this chapter though it does contain angst.

This hasn't been beta read because I am too impatient to post and Ang will still be tucked up in bed at the moment.

Chapter Nine: You have no right! 

Minerva looked at the spot where Albus had just been standing in a confused daze, his presence in her rooms had taken her by surprise and she was annoyed that he had taken it upon himself to let himself into her rooms without consulting her. In the past, she wouldn't have minded him doing that but things were different now and he had no right.

"Minerva," said Gray's voice, breaking into her thoughts "who was that?"

She looked at the man stood beside the table and smiled at him; he was certainly more of a morning person than she was. His face was bright and cheerful, his eyes awake and alert and his voice warmed her. She walked towards him and sat down at the table, where he poured her some tea and looked at her.

"No one of great importance Gray," she answered, "you have certainly prepared quite a breakfast spread."

"I tend to find I have quite an appetite after a night such as last night!" he said with a smile

She smiled and nodded her head in agreement; she had woken to find herself very hungry which was unusual for her because usually she had to force herself to eat something in the morning. Breakfast made her think of Albus and what he would do in the Great Hall; Albus would make sure she ate something at breakfast by filling her plate for her while she poured herself some tea. She forced a smile on her face as she watched Gray drop one lump of sugar into her tea and then stirred in the milk for her.

"Was that him?" questioned Gray as he sat down opposite her and helped himself to a syrup pancake.

"Was who what?" asked Minerva as she buttered her toast and refused to look up at Gray.

"The man who has made you question yourself," he answered "the man who has made you sad and feel like a joke?"

Minerva looked up at her companion and shook her head, she didn't want to talk about Albus right now, she wanted to enjoy her breakfast and Gray's company. Gray was obviously a master at reading people's body language and seemed to know the right questions to ask but she didn't want to answer them.

"I take by your silence, I am correct." Gray observed gently.

"Gray please," she finally answered "I don't want to talk about it, he is my boss and that is that."

Gray nodded and continued to eat his breakfast, glancing at her every now and then to see what she was doing. Minerva, despite her appetite was picking at her food with her folk and staring out of the window. Gray reached over and touched her hand gently.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "please stay. I'll be better company and after all I promised you a tour of the Hogwarts."

They continued their breakfast by talking about books and potion advancement, they spoke of Albus Dumbledore no longer and Minerva was glad for the respite. She enjoyed Gray's company; he was an intelligent with a sense of humour and seemed to like her for her and not for what she could do for him. He was the perfect breakfast companion with his joke telling and gentlemanly ways. After breakfast, Minerva showed Gray around her beloved Hogwarts and they spent nearly two hours in the library.

"I have never seen such a collection Minerva," enthused Gray "must be the finest in the world."

"Nearly," she admitted "I know of a personal collection that surpasses this."

"The man this morning." Gray guessed as he ran his fingers over the spines of the books in the restricted section. "He doesn't strike me a reader."

"He likes to read but I believe he gets tired of getting books for birthdays and Christmases," she answered with a smile "he prefers socks and sweets."

After the library, their next stop was her transfiguration classroom, which he admired and told her that he could imagine her commanding her class's attention in this room. Minerva fought a blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks as he praised her, she wasn't used to this type of attention and she had to admit that it was welcomed. They were walking along the corridor when Albus Dumbledore appeared on the staircase and caught Minerva's eye. She breathed in and reached out for Gray's arms, she slipped her hand through the crook in his arm and struck up a conversation about his work. She didn't know what possessed her to make such a move but she had and now she had to continue it. As they reached where Albus was standing, Minerva inwardly cleared her throat and greeted him formally.

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore," she used his title, which was something she rarely did "may I introduce a dear friend of mine, Gray Thomas."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr Thomas," greeted Albus with a curt nod of his head "Professor McGonagall may I have a word?"

Minerva had expected this and so she straightened up, she told Gray to meet her back in her rooms and she would join him shortly. Before he left, she kissed him gently on the cheek and then looked at Albus with wide eyes.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you about yesterday and also about your guest," he answered "you should have cleared it with me first."

She looked at him in surprise, he expected her to clear it with him when she brought a guest back with her. She couldn't believe she was hearing this, none of the other staff had to clear it with him when they had guests saying so why she should she have to.

"I wasn't aware of any such rule Headmaster," she replied "I know them like the back if my hand and I can assure you that there is no such rule."

"He could be anyone." He shot back.

"What are you saying Headmaster?" she questioned, her voice raising slightly "You have no right to question me in such a way."

"I have every right," he answered "the safety of the school is paramount."

"For your information," she replied, her hands resting on her hips "he has no hidden agenda towards your beloved school because he agreed to taking veritaserum before coming here. Just because you find me a joke doesn't mean other men see me like that Headmaster."

She looked at him, locking him with a glare that unsettled him slightly. When she received no answer from him, she turned on her heel and swept away from him quickly and didn't look back at him once.

TBC……


	10. Realisation

**Blessings and Heartache.**

**An: **Oh I know, it's been ages since I updated this story. Real life became busy and I also set up a HP roleplay community, if you would like the address, just let me know and I'll email it to you. I have found writing this chapter very difficult and I do not like it one bit but I need to update otherwise it will be all forgotten about. Here is an update though, enjoy! This hasn't been beta read so you have been warned.

**Chapter Ten: Realisation.**

Albus stood still and watched her walk away from him, his mind trying to process her words while his heart fell to pieces. Her words had stung him like a dozen hornets and the poison was flowing through his veins quickly, infecting him. He had never thought of her as a joke, the thought had never crossed his mind in any way, shape or form. Seeing her with that man had knifed him in him in the heart, she was entitled to a life but it was only now that he realised that he wanted to be her life. He had always known his feelings for his deputy ran deeper than professional, they were more than colleagues, more than friends but what they were, had never been defined.

Albus had never defined rules about bringing people back to Hogwarts, he himself in his younger years had done that but not since Minerva had come into his life. He hadn't denied himself dates, he had been on a few but he couldn't muster up any enthusesium for the date itself and the woman he was sitting beside. His thoughts would all was end up being consumed by the emerald green eyes of his best friend, Minerva McGonagall. He had known then, his feelings for her but living in denial had become a safety net for him over the years and he had stayed there, wrapped up in her friendship.

He had managed to convince himself that she would never see him in any other light, than a friend. He truly believed that and her actions with Gray, proved him right. Unrequited love was a burden but it wasn't one he would readily give up.

He watched as she swept around the corner, out of sight, part of him wanted to go after her but the other half of him didn't want to see her being comforted by a man he didn't know. He argued with himself whether to call out to her but he couldn't, he simply watched her disappear. He felt like such a fool, he was a man after all and shouldn't be dissecting everything like he was. He took one last look at the corner before storming off to his rooms where he sat down and fiddled with a quill for a good hour before being brought back from his musings by Fawkes, who had decided he was rather hungry.

Albus begrudgingly set about fixing a snack for his loyal familiar, the silver bowl shaped like a sherbet lemon which had been a gift from Minerva had fallen on the floor more than once while Albus mixed Fawkes meal. The phoenix watched his master with interest and on a few occasions rolled his eyes when Albus let out a curse or to when he couldn't open a packet of prawn crackers by hand.

"Don't you look at me like that old chap," complained Albus "you try opening a packet when your fingers are covered in bacon and tuna pieces. It is ruddy hard, I tell you."

Fawkes simply cocked his head to the side and fluttered his wings in a manner, which told Albus that he didn't really care how he opened the packet as long as he did.

"Any one would think I starved you!" continued Albus as he finally opened the packet of crackers and began to mix them with the smoky bacon pieces and tuna flakes in a haphazard way.

Albus attached the bowl to Fawkes stand and sat back down on his chair, he popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth and closed his eyes as he savoured the flavour. Fawkes peered at the food all mashed together and turned his beak up at it, he didn't like messy food and the food Albus had placed before him was like a crash scene. Fawkes liked it when Minerva made his dinner, she would always present it nicely and she seemed to put more effort into it.

"It tastes exactly the same as Minerva's," Albus reminded his picky familiar "the same ingredients so don't turn your beak up at it. Eat up Fawkes!"

The phoenix turned his back on his master and placed his head safely under his wing, a small snorting sound came from under his wing and it was Albus' turn to roll his eyes. Sometimes Albus wondered if Fawkes were a female phoenix, he would certainly behave like one at times when he couldn't get his own way. He had fallen out with Minerva and he didn't want to fall out with Fawkes either, the silent treatment from Fawkes wasn't very pleasant.

"What about if I put a sherbet lemon on top?" suggested Albus.

Albus tried to hide his smile when Fawkes twitched at the sound of sherbet lemons; he knew how to get around his feather friend. He only wished, he could say the same about a certain witch they both knew and loved dearly. He placed two sweets on Fawkes plate and soon the phoenix was happily eating way.

"I have truly messed up things Fawkes," mused Albus as he sat at his desk "I really wish my brain would engage my mouth before I speak, if I did, I wouldn't have pushed Minerva away as I have."

Fawkes stopped eating and looked his master, deciding his food could wait a bit longer; he hopped over to where his master sat and knocked his head against his hand. This was the phoenix's way of telling Albus to continue and that he was listening.

"The whole thing in the paper," began Albus "was true in some respects. I know we aren't getting married but I would love for that to be case. Minerva is in my mind constantly and I did have her in mind as I spoke to that blasted Skeeter woman. I only made a joke of it to make her not worry, I assumed she would be so angry with me for saying what I did but it turns out that my joking has hurt her. I can't make it up to her because she is with that fellow; he is clearing her up when it should be me! How am I ever going to fix this mess Fawkes?"


End file.
